


Distract Me With You

by abstractsta



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Clothed Sex, Coming Untouched, Dry Humping, Grace Kink, Grace Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Metatron mentioned - Freeform, briefly, sam mentioned - Freeform, very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 04:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13563015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abstractsta/pseuds/abstractsta
Summary: It's a calm day at the bunker with Dean and Cas loitering around while Sam's on a grocery run. Calm, that is, until something potentially ominous catches Cas's eye. Luckily Dean is there to the rescue.





	Distract Me With You

**Author's Note:**

> The rating is teetering on the edge of mature/explicit. Sorry if it disappoints either way *cringe*
> 
> Please let me know about grammar/other mistakes so I can fix them ASAP :)

There was nothing out of the ordinary when Castiel and Dean were reading, comfortable on their bed in their shirtsleeves, _1984_ and _Cat's Cradle_ , respectively, when Cas put his book down, visibly distraught by what he'd read.

Cas moving alerted Dean from his book, and the look on Cas's face caused some alarm.

“Cas? Babe, what's wrong?”

“This book. It's like a prophecy.” Cas still stared at the book like he didn't believe what he was seeing.

Dean tucked his book under his pillow and sat up properly, focusing on the problem at hand. “It's just a book, Cas. Vivid imagination 's all it is, that's all.”

“But it rings so true. For all the years Ive observed humanity, these are the times described in this book. Even history is being re-written.”

Taking the book from Cas's lap, Dean deposited it with his own. With a gentle hand, Dean turned Cas's head so he would look at him, momentarily loss for words at the distraught he saw in Cas's eyes.

“Besides, if it was written by a prophet, you wouldn't be able to read it, right?”

Cas nodded slowly, a small smile tugging the corner of his mouth. “I suppose youre right. But it rings so true. How can humanity just ignorie it, when it's happening like it was foretold.”

“It wasn't ' _foretold_ '. Just like _The Lord of the Rings_ isn't a history book. Its fiction, and it's called fiction for good reason. Listen,” Dean moved to bracket Cas's thighs, framing his face with his arms resting against the wall. “Nostradamus figured himself capable of foretelling the future, and look how that turned out, huh?”

Dean pressed his forehead against Cas's when he took a shuddering breath and began to relax, albeit minutely.

Closing his eyes, Dean buried his fingers in Cas's hair, massaging his scalp gently, further calming the angel. He continued in soft tones; “Sure, there are those yahoos who think he was right about everything, what with their interpretations molded to fit what has happened after the fact. I doubt the dude was even psychic to begin with.”

That earned a small chuckle from Cas, his arms coming around Dean in a loose hug, thumbs tucked firmly under the waistband of Dean's jeans. That made Dean's eyes open again, just to assess the situation.

Cas sighed deeply, now smiling more widely, and leaned his head back so he could look Dean in the eye. “Then I doubt Mr. Orwell possessed that ability either. Humanity is only taking the steps where free will lead them.”

“That's right. And at some point humanity will look around and say enough is enough. Trust me. It's happened before, and it'll happen again.”

After a moment of silence, Cas lift his face up to press a kiss to Dean's lips. “Thank you.”

“For what?” Dean was genuinely bewildered. All he'd done was talk a bit.

“For putting things into perspective,” Cas snaked a hand under Dean's shirt, pressing his warm palm against his back. Dean felt like purring when Cas began to stroke his skin.

“Dean, ever since Metatron forced all that knowledge on me, its been hard to differentiate which parts are real. I would have much preferred to read all those books myself, like we're reading here, but now they're all muddled in a big lump of _knowledge_ , and that is bound to cause misunderstandings.”

The honest, wide eyes Cas gave him made Dean's heart leap in his chest. “I'll tell you what,” Dean kissed Cas, simply because he was _right there. “_ Whenever you feel out of your depth, ask me, and we'll figure it out together.” Another kiss. “And we can even lasso Sam in for reinforcements if need be.”

“Consider it a deal,” Cas smiled, tucking his other hand under Dean's shirt, sliding it over Dean's side firm enough not to be tickling.

“What are you doing, Cas?” Dean grinned, betraying the innocent tone he tried to accomplish.

“I might need further distraction, I'm still a bit preoccupied,” Cas deadpanned, rucking Dean's shirt up higher.

“You know we don't have time for this,” Dean straightened his arms, leaning against the wall, his voice hitching when Cas's fingers found a nipple. “Sam's back in about fifteen and I promised him burgers.”

“We'll just have to make it quick, then.”

Dean let out a very undignified squeak when Cas lift his up and wriggled himself prone on the bed, landing Dean straight on his lap, the change on seating bringing Dean up to pace, as he was now sitting on something suspiciously hard. He bent down and stuck his tongue into Cas's mouth, and by the sound Cas made, it was very much welcomed.

Cas's hands roamed under Dean's shirt,claiming fingertips pressing into Dean's skin, while Dean's cock had got the memo and was hard against the multiple layers of clothing between them.

Dean got up for air, leaning on his elbows, when Cas planted his feet on the bed and began undulating against Dean slowly.

“I hate to break it to you, but this is only going to leave us both frustrated," Dean grumbled, meeting Cas's thrusts. It was too tempting to simply stop.

The angel looked lickable with his eyes blown to near black with lust, his hands slid under the clothing to grab Dean's ass, lips slightly opened and _so_ pornographic, and Dean whimpered at the futility of it all. There simply wasn't enough time.

“Trust me, Dean. Kiss me.”

Those were two things Dean did without hesitation.

Then Cas opened his mouth a bit more, taking a hold of Dean's head with both hands, his eyes lighting bluish-white, while a tendril of wispy glow escaping his mouth, before Cas guided Dean's mouth to his own, sharing his grace.

The effects were immediate.

Dean was hard in his jeans, harder he'd been all his life, and the feeling of Cas's grace coursing through him was making his entire body tremble, his hips pressing hard against Cas's, his hands delving into Cas's hair while the grace twined itself around Dean's spine, his orgasm building with each shared breath. He was so close he could taste it.

Cas wasn't far behind if the harsh breaths and the hands grabbing Dean's ass were any indication, the angel bucking against Dean relentlessly, almost frantically, gasping Dean's name with his head thrown back.

Then Cas moved a finger against Dean's hole, pressing slightly. Dean lift his head, whimpering, eyes closed and indecisive, feeling the need for that finger to slide in deeper, but the urge to grind against Cas was as strong. The battle dissolved quickly when warmth spread inside him, making him clench his teeth against the pleasure as Cas's grace wrapped around his prostrate, bursting Dean's world into bright light and pleasure so intense he'd never felt before.

Dean buried his face into Cas's neck, pressing breathless kisses to the delicate skin, slumped over the angel, unable to move even if he wanted to.

A couple minutes passed by, both the men catching their breaths, Cas holding Dean close with his nose buried in his hair. “You said we don't have much time, Dean. We should get up.”

Right. Sam. Burgers.

Dean flopped an arm in the air listlessly, then buried it under Cas. “Sam can wait. It wouldn't be the first time.”

Cas chuckled. “I know. And as a form of an apology, I think, for once, we should be on time.”

Grinning, Dean managed to look at Cas, albeit droopily; “Are you sure? That was mindblowing for me, but was it good for you too? Just give me a minute and I'll make it up to you. Distract you some more.”

“Dean, I reached my orgasm when I felt my grace surround you in such an intimate way. It's difficult to explain, but its erotic in ways I'm not sure humans can comprehend.” Cas kissed Dean slowly, tenderly. “You gave me everything I needed. And more. As always.”

Dean felt like blushing, so he busied himself with trying to make his boiled-spaghetti-legs function and got up, smoothing his clothing out, grimacing. “I need a shower. I reek of _awesome_ sex.”

Cas sat up and reached for Dean, a white light streaming from his palm. “Not anymore. Unfortunately,” Cas smirked, and Dean swore he looked smug. “I like that particular scent.”

A faint hollering reached the pair, indicating that Sam had returned, making Dean smooth his hands over his clothes once more, and sniffing his pits for good measure. Squeaky clean.

Looking back over Cas, Dean burst into laughter, barely able to breath, managing only a jumble of words for Cas to make sense out of.

Apparently, if Cas was interpreting this right, the current state of Cas's sex hair wouldn't fool anyone.

***

 

 


End file.
